warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Pawsteps of a Young Destiny
Pawsteps of a Young Destiny By: Night (BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐) This is about my OC Nightwhisper and her adventure into the world of revenge For any suggestion, just say something in the talk page :D I might go for 10 chapters Young Nightkit, born along with Milekit and Reedkit to Orangeberry and Shadowfrost. Just after she was born, DarkClan attacked the LakeClan camp. An evil cat named Bloodpelt killed her parents. She witnessed the whole thing. Memorized every detail of the tom's pelt. She is getting her revenge, she may be young, but she is strong.. ---- Prologue Perspective at 2 moons of age(for kits) Battle cries split into the cold night crisp air. Silverstar, LakeClan's leader leapt from her den as her cats surrounded her, bristling and snarling with anger as DarkClan cat's barged into their camp. "Leafstar! You won't get away with this!" Silverstar leapt at the DarkClan leader, locking in combat as the cats around them swirled and shifted, whirling balls of tooth and claw and flying fur. "Orangeberry!" A brown tabby tom yowled. A small mottled black kit stood in the entrance to the nursery, watching her mother scratch a deep gash into a white she-cat's throat, sending her sprawling onto the ground. "Fight them to the death! They are trying to drive us out!" Silverstar yowled. The mottle she-kit heard a yowl of pain. It sounded like her father. She turned and saw the same tabby cat that had called her mother's name throw the black tom across the camp. Her eyes widened. "Shadowfrost.." She bit back a yowl and watched as her mother turned on the cat. She was screeching Shadowrost's name, and she fought hard to kill the tom who took her mate's life. A calico tom-kit popped up beside the black she-kit, he was whimpering. A bigger ginger tabby tom-kit peeked out from behind his sister. "Nightkit? Do you think Shadowfrost is dead?" Nightkit didn't reply right away. "Reedkit.. Milekit.. We have lost our father to StarClan.. And we have lost our Mother... to revenge......" Chapter One Perspective at 4 moons later Nightkit stood in the center of the camp, the clan watching Cinderstar, awaiting for him to announce the new apprentices. Nightkit sigh and crouched down. Reedkit stared at the sky, wondering if their parents where watching. They had been killed in battle with DarkClan, when they decided to chase LakeClan out of their territory. Nightkit had watched the cat kill her parents. A brown tabby with cold amber eyes. His thirst for blood disgusted the young kit. But she felt a lust for his fur ripping under her claws. I'll find him.. Milekit had died a yew days earlier, because of his asthma. It had gotten worse with the distress of watching your parents murdered in front of you. Silverstar died in the battle, trying to protect the kits. The deputy Cinderstripe became leader. When Silverstar died, the DarkClan cats were drowning the kits. Orangeberry's litter was the only litter to survive. But their hearts were wrapped in black smoke, they lost their family and they wanted to avenge them. "Nightkit!" The mottled she-cat looked up at Cinderstar. He had called her name. You'll be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Lilacshine," He turned to Lilacshine, a lilac tinted Siamese cat who was fearless in battle and has quite a sharp temper. "Pass on your battle skills, and loyalty to Nightpaw." Lilacshine's tail fluffed up. Nightpaw dug her claws into the ground. I am loyal! I do not need to be taught loyalty! She stalked up to Lilacshine and touched noses, casting a suspicious glance at Cinderstar. He returned it. They sat down at the base of the TallRock. "Reedpaw," The gray pelted leader began. "Your mentor will be Iceheart. Iceheart, teach him your undying courage and teach him to be as fierce in battle as you are." He raised his tabby striped tail, a signal that the meeting was over. "So. Nightpaw!" The mottled she-cat turned around at her name being called. Three of the older apprentices stood behind her. "What do you want Honeypaw?" She muttered to the golden flecked she-cat who had said her name. This cat was always bullying her. Even as kits they were mean. "I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming an apprentice! And say that I'm sorry the youngest get to clean the nests, while we, the oldest, get to battle train!" Her two friends behind her laugh. Nightpaw pins her ears to the back of her head and swats a clawed paw at Honeypaw's face. She squealed and fell into her friends who were scrabbling to get away. "Nice one!" Reedpaw called to her, chuckling uncontrollably. A dark tabby tom stood by him, laughing with the young ginger cat. Tigerpaw.. Tigerpaw was the oldest apprentice, and a thought-to-be choice of mate by Honeypaw, considering they were both popular cats. But Tigerpaw didn't seem to like Honeypaw that much. He took some interest in Nightpaw, since she was a kit as it seems. Nightpaw had developed a sort of small crush on him. She padded towards them. "So Night''paw'', is it? Congrats! I'm glad I'll be training with you!" Tigerpaw chirped cheerfully. Then he licked his chest a few times, looking embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed? Unless.. She stared down at her paws awkwardly. "Well! I think that's enough of that.." Reedpaw nudged his siter. "I think Lilacshine wants you." Nightpaw flashed her brother a grateful glance and trotted towards her new mentor. "What are we doing today?" "I thought we could so something tomorrow? Get used to be an apprentice by sleeping in your new nest." Lilacshine rarely gave out affection, even to her family, but she laid her tail on Nightpaw's shoulder. "You've been through a lot these past couple moons. I'll get you started on battle training first. Not only does Cinderstar advise it, for you he said I require to teach it first." She looked at the mottled black she-cat with her hard, determined blue eyes. "I'm doing this for you." Nightpaw's heart stopped. hat was samething her mother had said when she went into the battle with DarkClan that had killed her. The memory hit her like a blow: Yowls of anger. Hisses of determination. Cries of pain. The orange flecked she-cat was curled around her three two moon old kits. She licked the smallest, a calico tom-kit. "It's alright my precious ones.. You'll be safe." She curled tighter as the sounds of battle grew louder, and more cats were streaming into LakeClan's camp. "Orangeberry!" A brown tabby tom with cold amber eyes yowled. "Bloodpelt.." Orangeberry hissed. She stood up and turned back to her kits. Her eyes locked onto a mottled she-kit, her mismatched brown and green eyes showing no fear, but anger at the fact another clan dared to attack them. "I'm doing this for you." Orangeberry said to them, mainly to the mottled she-kit. She knew the kit's destiny, and she didn't want her to become known as a murderer. She turned and saw the cat called Bloodpelt kill her mate, Shadowfrost. No! Shadowfrost!" She howled, grief stricken. The grief was soon replaced by anger, as she attacked the cat who killed her mate. That was the last seen of her, before she died. Chapter Two Nightpaw stood up from her nest. She shook scraps of moss and twigs, and a few feathers from her pelt. Reedpaw was still asleep, his nest beside her's. Better wake him. We have dawn patrol. "Hey Reedpaw, wake up." She pushed her brother over and he fell out of his nest. "Hey!" He jumped up, muttering angrily. "We have dawn patrol." She growled. "Now get up and go before I tell Iceheart you'd rather sleep than be a warrior!" She lashed her tail and pushed her way out of the den. The chill of Leaf-fall seeped down past her fur, into her skin, and reached her bones. She didn't feel it though. She felt darkness and cold everyday since her mother died. Reedpaw doesn't even understand. He can make friends. Talk to other cats without snapping at everything they say. He was better than her in a way, and she felt as if she was being challenged with everything he did. Felt as if the cats of RiverClan wanted her to become more like her brother. But she couldn't do that. She was anti-social and it was just going to be like that. "Nightpaw!" Lilacshine called to her, seeming impatient. "I told you to hurry now come on!" The lilac tinted Siamese she-cat raced after the others on the patrol. Nightpaw ran, lightly but making no noise on the leaf-strewn ground, she was fast as well. Reedpaw struggled behind her, but she didn't turn to help him. When he had finally caught up to the patrol, they had already marked two of the borders. "Your late!" Iceheart snarled at his apprentice. Reedpaw's eyes widened and stumbled backwards as his mentor thrust his muzzle into his apprentices face. "I-I.. I w-was trying to be faster but I can't run as fast you guys c-can.." He stammered, feeling fear swell in his chest. Iceheart growled. "Why did I get the useless one!" He turned away from the fearful apprentice. Nightpaw's heart stopped. How DARE he talk to my brother that way... She yowled angrily and leapt at the larger tom. "NO ONE HURTS HIM!" She snarled, scraping her claws into the warriors pelt. Iceheart was taken by surprise. He tore a deep gash into Nightpaw's cheek, but that didn't stop her. She raked his sides and he howled in pain. He hadn't even noticed it was an apprentice from his own clan yet. "Hey! You two, knock it off!" Lilacshine angrily pulled them apart. When Iceheart stood back up, bleeding and panting heavily, he stared in surprise at Nightpaw. "Y-you attacked me?" When Nightpaw nodded he dug his claws into the earth and seemed to have a whole new perspective about the young she-cat. He dipped his head. "You're and amazing fighter.." He complimented her, trying to make her less angry. It didn't work, she growled at his before turning to her brother, to see if he was alright. "I'm fine." Reedpaw said getting up and glaring at Nightpaw. "You shouldn't attack your own clan mates!" He hissed to her. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine! Next time I won't help you and I'll let the others bully you!" Chapter three A moon had passed since the fight. Iceheart had started to treat Reedpaw better and respect Nightpaw. Nightpaw on the hand, had lost all respect in that warrior. The sound of muscle hitting ground rang in Nightpaw's ears as she pinned Blossompaw, one of Honeypaw's followers. "Eeee! I broke a claw!" Blossompaw squeaked. Nightpaw rolled her eyes, turing to their mentors who were shaking their heads in annoyance. "I can't train with her!" Nightpaw snarled at Lilacshine. The Siamese nodded and beckoned for her apprentice to come to her. Nightpaw stalked towards her mentor grumbling. "Blossompaw! Quit your whining. Lets get you to the medicine den." Blossompaw's mentor growled. The tortie apprentice was limping dramatically behind as her mentor lead the she-cat to the medicine cat. She stuck her tongue out at Nightpaw who just shrugged. Category:Fanfictions Category:Nightwhisper's Fanfics